An Angel in the Night
by eowynangel
Summary: Le petit Harry vient d'être déposé à la porte du 4, Privet Drive. C'est une nuit magique. Une nuit où tout peut arriver... RR svp !


Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Je ne revendique que l'histoire ici présente. Les paroles sont tirées de « Wherever you will go » de The Calling.  
  
A/N : Voilà une ptite fic HP que g écrit il y a quelques mois. J'espère que ça vous plaira^^ Reviews pliz !  
  
An Angel in the Night  
  
  
  
So lately, been wondering  
  
Who will be there to take my place  
  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
  
To light the shadows on your face.  
  
La nuit était fraîche et calme dans la rue qui portait le nom de Privet Drive. Ses habitants dormaient du sommeil du juste, et personne ne semblait avoir remarqué les événements qui avaient eu lieu quelques heures auparavant, impliquant un chat pas comme les autres, un étrange vieillard et un géant chevauchant une moto volante. Les lampadaires impeccablement alignés répandaient une lumière blafarde, éclairant quelque peu les façades des maisons qui s'alignaient tout aussi sagement. Au numéro quatre, un curieux paquet de couvertures dénotait dans le paysage. Mais hormis ce détail, tout paraissait le plus paisible du monde.  
  
Soudain, une lueur incongrue éclipsa celle des réverbères. Sa luminosité irradiante ajoutait à l'irréalité du phénomène. Comme douée d'une vie propre, la lueur se déplaçait rapidement et de façon précise, comme si elle avait une cible à atteindre. Parvenue sur le seuil du numéro quatre, elle se mit à perdre une grande partie de son éclat. Lentement, sa forme commença à se modifier, dessinant des courbes irréelles dans l'air frais du soir. Une silhouette humaine s'esquissa alors, se précisant au fur et à mesure des minutes. C'est ainsi qu'apparut une très belle jeune femme. Ses cheveux étaient couleur de feu, tranchant avec le ciel noir et sans lune qui s'étendait autour d'elle. Elle avait la taille fine, le port altier et chacun de ses gestes était emprunt d'une grande douceur. Mais ce qui marquait le plus était ses yeux. Des yeux couleur émeraude, pétillant d'intelligence et de tendresse. Un regard comme on en voit peu.  
  
Le petit tas de couvertures se mit à cet instant à remuer faiblement, et quelques sons indistincts s'échappèrent de l'intérieur. La femme se pencha avec douceur au-dessus des langes et étendit sa main tout juste formée pour écarter le tissu du visage du nourrisson qui dormait en son sein. Elle avait encore assez de magie pour cela, même si elle savait qu'elle était en train de quitter ce monde. Elle contempla avec une joie intense le visage du bébé qui dormait paisiblement, un léger sourire au lèvres. Son regard se porta sur son front, où se dessinait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle tendit les doigts vers elle, n'osant cependant la toucher. Une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue. Elle avait réussi ! Elle, Lily Potter, avait protégé son enfant de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Voldemort. Et il avait survécu. Personne ne savait comment, mais il avait survécu !  
  
Lily contempla sa main à travers laquelle elle pouvait voir le monde qui l'entourait. Elle disparaissait lentement, elle le savait. Elle ferma les yeux et vit la silhouette encapuchonnée pointer sa baguette vers elle, tandis qu'elle se dressait devant le berceau. Une voix glacée et sans âme prononce "Avada Kedavra". Une intense lumière verte. Voilà quels étaient ses derniers souvenirs. Mais elle s'était résolue à utiliser ses dernières forces magiques pour rester encore un peu. Pour savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de son enfant. Afin qu'elle puisse partir en paix.  
  
Et à présent elle se trouvait ici, dans le monde des Moldus, devant cette maison qui avait abrité son enfance. Peu de choses semblaient avoir changé depuis sa dernière venue, lors du décès de sa mère, quelques années plus tôt. Pétunia avait hérité de la maison et elle n'était jamais revenue. Une ombre de chagrin passa devant les yeux de la jeune femme à l'évocation de sa s?ur. Cette s?ur qui l'avait rejeté le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière et qui l'avait évité comme une pestiférée. Cette s?ur qui n'avait plus eu pour elle que des regards remplis de peur et de mépris, et qui avait refusé tout contact avec elle malgré ses tentatives. Il fallait dire que son mari, Vernon, n'avait visiblement rien fait pour arranger les choses, la renforçant dans ses convictions. Et c'était chez ces gens que son enfant allait devoir grandir. Dumbledore avait pris la bonne décision, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Inquiète et triste de ne pas pouvoir rester avec lui. Après tout, son fils faisait partie de ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Avec James. Elle sourit à cette pensée. James, elle le rejoindrait bientôt.  
  
Les premiers rayons du soleil la sortirent de sa rêverie. Elle soupira. Elle allait devoir partir. Elle se pencha et embrassa tendrement son fils sur le front à l'endroit même de sa cicatrice. Cette cicatrice qui prouvait qu'il avait vaincu le sorcier le plus noir de tous les temps. Cette cicatrice qui prouvait que l'Avada Kedavra que lui avait lancé Celui-Dont- On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'était retourné contre lui.  
  
- Bonne chance mon petit Harry, murmura-t-elle en souriant. Et n'oublie jamais que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours à tes côtés même si tu ne me vois pas. Je veillerai sur toi.  
  
Sur ces mots, elle lança un dernier sourire et s'évanouit subitement, alors que le jour pointait sur Privet Drive.  
  
If I could, then I would,  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
